night of twist and turns sasuke
by momochan and chestnut
Summary: sasuke and kabuto have been sent to kanoha on a mission to get rid of naruto but an unexspected accurence catches them off gaurd read and see what happens in this story of twist tragidies and unforgotten friend ships oh n new chapta! sum yaoi implied ppl
1. 1 it all becomes clear

Sasuke and kabuto were crouched on the tree tops above kanoha . It was around midnight. kabuto adjusted his glasses the moonlight hit them as he glared at Sasuke who stared onto the Hokage carved mountains deep within the night glooming village. kabuto smirked at sasuke ''thinking about someone Sasuke ?''

Sasuke turned to kabuto

''so what if I am..''

Kabuto chuckled a little and changed the subject ''so what were the orders from lord Oroachimaru ?''

Sasuke stood up and stared off to the direction of the hokage head quarters ''to get rid of naruto ''

Kabuto jumped down to the floor as leaves blew into the wind as the moon light lit off his facial features .then he looked up to Sasuke as he reached in his bag for a kunai

''will you be able to end him Sasuke or will I half to end it''

Sasuke gripped onto the tree tightly then jumped down to the floor beside kabuto and took away his kunai then threw it on the floor thus causing it to pierce the ground

''we meet back here no ifs ands or buts about it''

A gust of wind blew and whispered hollowly as and kabuto vanished into the shadows of kanoha.

sasuke stared at the kunai and thought to himself ''wait and see what im capable of ''

then sasuke disapeared into the night as well

-in naruto's room-

The room is dark and quiet naruto lays awake in his bed holding a picture of him Sasuke sakura and kakashi naruto mumbles under his breath calmly

''the way it use to be''

All of a sudden there's a crash in the dining room which makes naruto hop out of his bed

''what the hell!''

naruto rushes down the stairs but stops directly in his foot steps due to the one blood red gleaming eye dotted with black spiral staring directly into his own

''…sa..suke!!''

The dark shadow began to move closer into the light revealing black spiky hair and some part of his face which was still dificualt to make out . naruto's heart pounded faster and faster making it harder and harder to breath

The red eyed shadow speaks with a deep yet cheery voice

''not quite right nine tales''

Naruto gasped and fell back onto the stairs as he tried to step away from the mysterious ninja that drawed himself closer and closer but naruto couldnt move due to his white sleeve pajama shirt that got caught on the stair rale . naruto tugged at the shirt but it wouldnt rip free then he realized he was trapped.

**author note**- _**(I wanted a random cat to trip him but my cousin said noooo it would ruin the moment )**_

_**(Back to story)**_

-back to sasuke and kabuto who are racing through kanoha to naruto's house-

Kabuto and sasuke stop in the front of the tan pale building where naruto supposedly laid dormant . Kabuto pulls out a walky talky and contacts Oroachimaru telling him there location.

just as kabuto hung up

they hear naruto's voice yell -RASINGAN!!!-

Kabuto and sasuke look at each other wondering the same thing ''what's happening ''

They both spring upward into naruto's newly broken window .

And to there surprise they find the house practically demolished scattered with peaces of

Broken glass dirty bowls a flipped over mattress and a spiraled hole in the wall by the stairs that lied next to some claw marks.

Sasuke touched the spiraled hole as he tried to get a clue as to what happened.

Sasuke thought in his mind ''rasingan naruto used rasingan but he'd only use it as a last resort… and those claw marks their …''

"sasuke !" yelled kabuto

Sasuke quickly turned to kabuto who was on his knees in a puddle of blood holding a black piece of cloak with a red and white corner

On it.

''I found something '' said kabuto as he adjusted his glasses again.

Sasuke smiled as his heart raced thinking to himself ''now i can prove my self... and to you that i've gotten stronger and now you can see what i can do''-minicing chuckle-

And at that moment sasuke knew who did it and where to find them.

**-to be continued-**

**i thank the readers who stayed with my story please no hate mail i will fix the story if you didnt like it. just dont leave hate mail ny way im gonna add more plot twist and action and maybe some yaoi yay yaoi !! ...caugh caugh that is all.**


	2. 2 the path we fallow

**-currently with naruto-**

Naruto sits in cold iron chair chained down with a weird device strapped over his curse mark in a dark room illuminated by nothing but pure moonlight

Naruto struggles to get out of the chair but fails.

''what the…what is this !!where am I!! let me outta here so I can kick your ass!!'' he shouts at the top of his lungs while kicking his heavily chained legs rapidly.

all of a sudden a bright flash fills the room causing naruto's eyes to close . And him turn away.

A familiar voice echoes the room

''you don't like my toys?''

Naruto tries to see who's behind him

"who are you?!''

Another voice speaks but this voice is more feminine

"we're the ones that brought you here naruto''

Naruto ignores what the second voice says and yells again

"answer my question Damn it!''

The two shadows behind naruto disappear and reappear in front of him

Naruto's eyes grew wide

"don't you think he's stubborn ,tobi ?.'' says a blue haired girl wearing a black cloak showered with red clouds as she neals over and rubs a finger down naruto's chained up body.

the man with the red eye and black spikes removes his mask as he smiles calmly "I like him kohnan , he's a good boy''

Kohnan laughs "some times you scare me tobi"

Tobi turns slightly towards Kohnan and smiles whider and replies Sarcastically .

"really i didn't notice"

**-back to Sasuke and Kabuto who are still in the naruto's house-**

Kabuto thinks deeply to himself as he remembered what Oroachimaru had told him about the akatsuke .

" if what Oroachimaru says is true then we're gonna need some real TLC after this mission''

Kabuto stands up to his feet as he turns to sasuke who to his own surprise wasn't there anymore.

Kabuto took out his walky talky and contacted Oroachimaru again

_-my Lord it's just as you said he went off on his own-_

Oroachimaru chuckled under his breath

_-hmmm did he now-_

Kabuto turned away to the window and paused for a moment then went back to his conversation.

_-Lord Oroachimaru I have a question-_

_-what is it Kabuto-_

_-how did you know about all of this?-_

There was a dramatic pause as a dreaded but simple silence over took the room. Then Oroachimaru broke the silence with his heart chilling voice

_-no need to worry about all that now Kabuto just return back to head quarters like a good little shin obi -_

Kabuto hesitated to answer but pulled up enough courage

_-F…fine. but what about sasuke-_

There was no response from Oroachimaru so Kabuto brushed off his troubled thoughts that haunted him and abandoned everything, the : mission, sasuke, and his unanswered questions.

**-some where in the water fall forest east of the village hidden in the spring-**

Sasuke dashes through the water fall as water scatters around the lake

"I probably should've taken kabuto for back up but he'd never go all out…I guess im on my own either way''

Sasuke continues heading towards akatsuke hide out beneath the cave past the water fall of water fall village.

Sasuke finally reaches the cave . He swiftly leaps to the surface landing gently crouched down on his stomatch beside the cave behind a boulder .

"I don't know what your up to itachi…but im going to find out "

All out a sudden Sasuke hears rambling from a bush next to him

"…!'' Sasuke bares out his kunai and aims at the mysterious shifting bush.

The rambling quickly stops as a shadowed figure jumps from the bush

"what the!''

A kunai grips against Sasuke's neck as a whisper brushes up against his ear and says

-so …your ita-kun's bratty little brother . It's nice to finally kill you-

**_TO BE CONTINUED…._**

**_Thanks for sticking with me for chapter two *holds up two fingers and whispers *numberal dos yays !!! Anyways I hope you like where my story's leading off its going to get a little more exciting as we read on ^^ so I hope you stay tuned and any thing I need to fix ill fix it so…meep bye._**


	3. akatsuke's plans

**-Back in the akatsuke hide out where naruto was being held captive-**

"OOFF!!" naruto fell onto his back as a swift smack grazed his face which was delivered from a smooth pale feminine hand.

Kohnan brushes ocean blue hair out of her face as she planted her black healed shoe onto naruto's chest and said..

"now now are you gonna keep resisting or give us what we want "

Naruto spit a splatter of blood onto the floor near his head

"listen lady…*caugh* I'll never do that you understand! I rather die than betray my own village!!"

Kohnan gritted her teeth as she raised her fist "why you ..!"

All of a sudden a hand swiftly grabs onto her baled up fist "kohnan, tobi …enough interrogations, master pain wishes to see you there's been an infiltration at the east entrance"

Tobi smiles as he waltzes out of the room

"wow we sure are popular today with the enemies."

kohnan sighs and releases her fist and walks towards tobi who was by the door then looks back at the blonde haired teen who was holding a small lump of clays in one hand and used the other to pick up naruto who was still chained to the chair "dai-kun?"

The blonde looks back and smiles "yes kohnan."

Kohnan grips the door handle and shuts it slightly "don't end up like …him okay"

The dull gray door closes silently . And daidara smiles at his creation of a clay weasel "poor ita-kun"

Then looks back at naruto who thought to himself

_-what the hell are these guys talking about ….-_

***out side***

The blade chimed at the moonlight as it crested sasuke's throat

Sasuke's voice trembled but he hid his surprise and smirked

"care to introduce yourself?"

The wielder of the kunine knife chuckles a little under his breathe

"do I really half to introduce myself to you …well I guess I should since our last encounter back then wasn't so formal "

Sasuke then turns puzzled "our last…encounter ?"

All of a sudden the kunine releases from his neck and sasuke is quickly turned around and he then realizes who he is facing but he couldn't get the proper name.

Then the blue face white beady eyed man drew a weary look upon his face

"I m Kisame I was with your brother that day! Do you remember me now sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes widen as he tried to struggle to break free of Kisame's shark like grip

"where' itachi! And what are you guys doing capturing naruto!

Suddenly the look on Kisame's face faded into a dreary frown .and his grip began to loosen

The look worried sasuke and he had to break the uncomfortable silence "where is he!!"

_**BOOM!!**_

A forceful blow hit's the back of sasuke's neck thus rendering him unconscious . Two familiar members stood form behind .

Tobi leaned down and scooped up sasuke and let him dangle over one of his shoulders as kohnan chains his hand up with the same device they used to weaken naruto. Tobi smiles

"wish itachi where here to see his little brothers face right now he'd enjoy it"

Kohnan walks over to Kisame "you'll be next if you keep that attitude up Kisame "

Kisame growls under his breath as the three of them walk back into the dark abyss of the unsightly gory cave known as the akatsuke hide to pains study

**-to be continued-**

**im sowwi if this chapter killed ur brains brains xb**


End file.
